


Black with Roses

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Flower Dress, Poetry, Roses, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy admires Raina from afar.





	Black with Roses

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 15 - Rose

It wasn't her face that attracted Darcy's attention, it was her dress. 

Black with roses.

It wasn't her smile that attracted Darcy's attention, it was her walk.

A sway and a swagger.

It wasn't her eyes that attracted Darcy's attention, it was how she stood.

Patiently, with a tilt that said she  _ knew _ things.

Her eyes twinkled.

Secrets.

Her smile curved.

Smug, pleased.

Her face shone.

She was right, and nobody could tell her different.

Darcy's attention was caught. But it wasn't meant to be.

She walked away, with her smile.

And her sway.

And her dress.

Black with roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Raina's (Ruth Negga's, really) gravitas demands poetry.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170925737113/black-with-roses)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
